


That's What We Are

by oversizedcassette



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 奥斯塔罗斯和他总是吵架的双亲, 蜘蛛就是这么难以摆脱别想了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 猎魂蛛看到了未来，总共七次
Relationships: Prowl/Tarantulas
Kudos: 4





	1. 完美契合

一块数据板，浅蓝的屏幕与黑白机体上的橙红光带相得益彰，稳当地握在五指当中，于背面轻轻敲出一支漫不经心的曲调。

应着节奏，深色的轮胎在半空中轻晃，不久前，它做出举起来，跨过去的动作时，不可避免地磨过绛紫的腿，把自己向内矜持地凹进去的花纹印在那不甚光洁的金属面上，隐于划痕和蚀刻中。

于鲜红的膝板旁忙活的是一双科学家的手，从容、精准、稳定。

而且大胆。

警车突然咳嗽起来，大概是能量呛住了。虽然他上次补充能量还在七个小时前的早晨，而且当时并没有任何不良反应。

猎魂蛛遗憾地缩回了向不太恰当的位置逛去的手，继续为他关节按摩上油：“你收到我发你的实验物资补充清单了吗？”

“我会在明早回去的路上读。……所以，这一切都是在贿赂我？”

“我需要吗？”

忙于阅读任务报告的警车并未劳神抬头，只是哼了一声，但嘴角带着模糊的笑意。

猎魂蛛看了一会警车略显僵硬的姿势，伸手去取他的宝贝数据板。警车下意识地向后闪身：“什么？”

摊开的手又落回了警官的腿上，猎魂蛛耸了耸肩表示自己并无恶意：“你坚持自己拿的话，我可以帮你在手上装个数据板支架。”

门翼渐渐放松下来，忽闪在靠垫上，由着搭档把他拖回去一截，膝盖重新搭在猎魂蛛的大腿中央：“一个什么？”

“一个金属设备模块，用于承载较轻的负荷，可调节性和平衡性优秀，搭载在外装甲上，无毒副作用，够清楚了吗？”猎魂蛛尽力让自己的口气显得气愤，但不管结果如何，显然是徒劳，因为警车根本没有听。

“嗯……要是所有人写报告都能像他这样就好了。”

“谁？”

“你不认识的人。”即使把全部注意力放在报告上，对聊天心不在焉，警车的口风也依然很紧。

狼蛛只是随口一问，对答案也并没有什么兴趣，真正关注的对象就在他的面前：“所以呢，你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“简单但高效的数据板支架，可伸缩和控制角度，安在你的手臂或肩膀上，完美地解决受力问题。别想让我再多重复一遍了。”

这回，警车的全部注意力终于尽数转到对话上来了：“你没在开玩笑。”

“当然没有，我什么时候对你开过玩笑。”

警车没有吭声，但看上去持有非常不同的意见。

“好吧，有时候，但这回不是。你有统计过自己每天使用数据板的时长吗？”猎魂蛛拿指节在警车的轮胎上敲打着，“你和数据板已经完全成为了一种共生关系，而长期保持抓取并抬起的姿势对手腕和手指关节的状态不利，照你目前的情况，得管线粘连只是时间上的问题。”

警车直截了当地拒绝：“我不会让你在我手上装一个伸缩钢棍的。我情愿得管线粘连。”

“……你不能用这么一张严肃的脸说这种话。”

“我不能严肃地愿意去得管线粘连？”

“伸缩钢棍。”

警车给了状似正直的猎魂蛛一个警官执法时的标准眼神，这是帕拉克萨斯警官们入职培训时的必修科目。但不幸地，猎魂蛛早已免疫了“来自警车的无声责问”：“你这是歧视数据板支架，这只是一个普通的升级模块而已，和装肩炮、枪管、吊索没有区别，而且非常效率。”

“这种模块听上去就不会流行。没人会想让自己看上去像一个愚蠢的，家长担心他弄丢课本的幼生体。”

猎魂蛛摇了摇食指：“而你，正是一个会忘记吃饭充电，沉迷数据板到腕关节锁死的幼生体，再适合你不过了。”

“什……！”

“怎么了吗？”奥斯塔罗斯的注意力从他的家庭作业（观看塞伯坦新闻、优秀节目、纪录片以接轨社会生活）上转到了正在事关极其无聊的小事吵架的两个人。唉，他那双清澈的矩阵蓝光学镜该死地充满依赖和关切。

“奥斯塔罗斯，”警车迅速地把目光锁定回任务报告，假装刚才不是他拔高了声音，“怎么了？没什么事。”世上能成功让 **“那个警车”** 做出此举的人并不多，奥斯塔罗斯要是加入了汽车人（当然，猎魂蛛只要活着一天就不会允许的，两边都别想征召他宝贵的小家伙入伍），仅凭这条记录就能从新兵跃升中士。

“我们只是在讨论数据板支架。”

正在兢兢业业继续文书工作，并没有空参与之前的冲突的大忙人飞过来一句纠正：“愚蠢的伸缩钢棍。”

“你怎么能在奥斯塔罗斯面前说这种话。”作为一名负责任的家长，猎魂蛛很不赞成。

警车的自控力之优秀从他尚无裂痕的数据板上就可见一斑：“哪种话?”

“没什么。”负责任的家长立刻转移了话题，“既然你不肯装数据板支架，就只能用原始和重复劳动的方法来缓解管线的压力了。把你的手给我。”

“我自己还有用。”

“没握着数据板的那只，左手，现在，成熟点。”

“一位成熟的指挥官，需要用他的左手在任务报告上写批注。”

“先记着，晚点再写。对‘能同时跟踪判断800个移动物体的轨迹’的警官来说一定不是问题。”

这句话从别人嘴里说出来，让“能同时跟踪判断800个移动物体的轨迹的警官”有些羞恼。

“我记错了？不该啊，你经常说这句话，我印象深刻。”

为防再次惊动奥斯塔罗斯，警车压低了嗓音，怒道：“我没有到处炫耀！”

“嗯，对, 你只是偶尔忍不住要在迟钝的人面前夸耀自己的处理器而已。”

“我。没。有。”警车试图用光学镜把这张讨厌的嘴焊实了。

“别这么生气，亲爱的。等你批完了报告，并且表现良好，我带你去看点 **好东西** ，”猎魂蛛强调性地在警官的膝轴上弹了弹，“相信你会高兴起来的。”

“不要那么叫我。”警车冷声说着，收回了他的腿——这样更方便把左手伸出去。或许他的动作有些僵硬，但猎魂蛛也没表现出不快，事实上，是满意极了。

“这样就对了。”

“最近腰部转轴也不太舒服。”

“颐指气使。”

* * *

好东西揭晓的时刻终于到来了。

猎魂蛛把一管无论从颜色、质感、折射率还是其他什么层面都堪称诡谲的液体举到了警车面前：“别高兴得跳过来亲我，警车。”

警车面无表情，并不觉得有何幽默。

“没错，我开玩笑的。”猎魂蛛略微尴尬地抓过面罩，“欢迎过来亲我，随时恭候。”

这次警车干脆无视了他，只是接过试管左右打量了半晌。“你想让我自行领悟它的用处吗？如果你非要个答案的话，我猜是锰味汽水。”他的话语里毫无讽刺成分，当然了，快乐的小警车从来不讽刺任何人。

“还在生闷气，是吧。”

“我没有。”

“那就是撒娇。”

“我说了没有！就赶紧告诉我这玩意是什么。”

黄色的指节刮过鲜红的角徽：“指挥别人按你的想法做事的感觉很好，是吧？”

“如果这就是‘让我高兴起来’的努力，你走反了方向。”

“我叫它 **信号置换剂** ，很平淡，但好的作品不需要名字的装点。还没彻底完成，不过这一管活力十足的菌群已经能实现基础效果了。”丝毫不受冰冷语调的影响，猎魂蛛两指挟着试管，悠然地在实验室里踱步，“你看，你说过自己的建议有时候缺少影响和控制力。”

“没错。”

“一个普通体型、能力、形态的塞伯坦人，经由注射、伤口暴露等方式，其体内的能量液受到这东西的侵染后，首先脑模块向机体各功能分区发出的控制信号被阻碍，他会行动不便，难以控制自己的机体；随后这些神经线路被彻底截断，它们不再连向脑模块，而是通向蓄势待发准备下令的——菌群。”猎魂蛛将试管举至与光学镜平齐，欣慰地晃动，“现在他的两部分分离了，身躯则变成没有意识的机器，沦为这些贪食的小家伙们的温床和武器，清晰无比的思想则困在自己机体构成的坟墓里。理论上，如果我加强它们的侵蚀能力，使它们得以突入脑模块，也能使这个小小球状器官内部信号、数据传输的功能停摆，也就是连思考的功能都会失去，甚至被替代——但那有什么意义呢？火种强劲，思维清晰，啊，但他的机体成了叛徒，由菌群生存和 **自我复制** 的本能驱动，被控制着进行最后一步，制造更多、更多同样的活体坟墓，这才叫有乐趣。”

自我陶醉够了，猎魂蛛向他的缪斯投去邀功的眼神（那是惊骇吗？不，一定是看错了。警车做过的见不得光的事情多了，他一定不会为肤浅的社会伦理所动，而是看到他作品的真正价值），继续：“等我完成最后几个阶段的研究之后，就可以想办法让菌群接受你的讯号驱动。想想吧，警车！一支没有思想，不断自我壮大，完完全全随你指挥的大军——”

这支罪恶的种子交到了警车手里，毫无伦理道德的科学家几乎是贴着警车的音频接收器吐出最后一句：“它们会是你的。他们都会是你的。”

被劝诱的指挥官像被烫到般抽走了手。具有改变星球上几乎全部居民命运的潜能的试管像所有平凡之物一样无助地跌落下去，在于坚实的地面上摔个粉碎前，被另一只手险之又险地抄在了手里。

“啧啧，小心点。”猎魂蛛浮夸地摇头，“要你遵守实验室规章有点难，是吧。”

警车从他的风扇深深地置换了几口气：“不，猎魂蛛，这太超过了。”

“不？”

“你所描述的那一切，过于罪恶、病态和危险了。我不需要它，我没有这么堕落，我之前和你提的……增加对他人的控制手段，不是为了要这种能把人改造成毫无思想的金属空壳的东西。”

猎魂蛛惊讶不已。“真的吗？警车，难道你没发现，战争中堕落的我们的族群，我们的许多同胞，盲目而浑浑噩噩的战士们， **不已经是毫无思想，被操纵躯壳的活死人了吗？** ”他的声音压低，渗进甜蜜的恶意，“只不过他们通常听的不是你的命令而已。我们要做的，就是把……”

“不要对我用你这种语言把戏！”警车厉声打断，“我不可能拿这样的东西用在汽车人……用在任何塞伯坦人身上。”

“噢警车，如果对汽车人这么做超出了你的道德舒适区，就用在霸天虎身上，如果你不愿意用它来控制他人，就当成是减轻敌人战力的普通武器。我只是做出东西而已，至于实现什么样的需求，还要你聪明（和冷酷）的处理器来决定。”

“你非要更现实的理由不可，是吧？”警车的指向猎魂蛛的食指带着要隔空把他刺对穿的力道，“它难以控制，容易走火。我要让汽车人赢得内战，从霸天虎爪中夺回塞伯坦，而不是把我们的整个种族和战争一同消灭。”

“这才像你。警车，不要这么固执，你现在或许不想用上，未来的事情谁说得准？有张底牌总比没有好。“猎魂蛛的亲热口吻令人生厌，手指从警车的下颏划到引擎盖。

这不是我，警车暗中咬牙，不是。他拍走了冒犯的手：“不要做出一副很了解我的样子。项目中止，没有我的首肯不得再继续这一方面的研究。把它，和你实验室里剩下的所有成品和半成品，全部处理掉。我不需要你的‘信号置换剂’，也不能让它有流到他人手中的机会。”

“那当然了，如此危险，如此重要，如此灵感非凡的作品，其他人都不配染指。”猎魂蛛引擎低鸣，“但是我相信你的保管能力。”

“全部处理，我是说认真的。”

科学家终于迟疑了起来：“……认真的？”

“千真万确。”

“唉，可怜的小宝贝，唉。我还以为噪波迷阵是我最后一件受冷落的作品了。”猎魂蛛依依不舍地抚摸管身，“好吧，好吧，谁让是你说的呢。”

“我们之间的合作是建立在诚意的基础上的。”前警官警告，“如果让我发现你还在继续我明确中止的研究……”

“对科学家来说，最痛心的事莫过于亲手毁掉自己的研究成果，特别是还没真正面世就要被埋没的。你准备怎么宽慰我呢，警车？”

从警车的神色里可以看出他离高兴起来差得很远，但一句反对的话也没说，只是把唇抿成了∩。

猎魂蛛把这一幕存进了记忆库，引擎愉快地震动起来。

“之后我们可以好好讨论你想要的适度控制他人的办法具体应该是什么样的。”

警车眼中一切的挣扎和犹疑的色彩都是令他飨食的美味。这是最最绝妙的部分，正是这种自我斗争令警车每一次的归来都成为胜利的象征。他愿意忍受种种麻烦，甚至有时克服自己的不情愿，主动来到猎魂蛛身边，这世上还有比这更甜美的事实吗？

“过来，警车。”

在对警车有求必应之外，猎魂蛛还要不停地衡量自己在前警官天平上的位置，因此在警车容忍的边缘来回撩拨试探。警车能拿他有什么办法？

他无可替代，所以他大可多得寸进尺一些。

缪斯本来也更青睐大胆主动的人，不是么？

他们的互利关系远比警车愿意承认的更契合。战术家舍不得科学家天才般的构想与实用主义完美结合的才智，需要从他不为人知的科学家合作者手上获得一件又一件的造物，成为秘密的致胜关键。猎魂蛛则需要在漫长的内战中获得一席存身之地，或在醉心不懈研究的过程中窥见致真之理的大门。

为了保持对要求近乎苛刻警车的作用，猎魂蛛需要以足够高的效率拿出一项又一项令人惊艳的成果，其中有不少单独拿出来就足以令数量可观的“科学家”们羞愧。持续的成果需要源源不断的灵感，而猎魂蛛至今还没有尝过枯竭的感觉。正相反，在警车带来的新需求和“助警车打赢一场战争”的强力驱动下， 他的处理器里塞满了争抢落地机会的曼妙构想，真希望能有更多的时间，或者至少更多的手，来将它们一一实现。

他和他的缪斯，他们是完美的组合。


	2. 六次的徒劳否认

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猎魂蛛痛心不已，奥斯塔罗斯一头雾水，警车很忙。

_【这是什么声音？】_

“警车，没必要走那么快，我们不急。能量流紊乱弹就在四号实验室里。”快步与指挥官保持平行前行，猎魂蛛意有所指地瞥了一眼警车的后背，“没有轮子也没有翅膀，哪也不会去。”

“我很急。”

“你不急，你只是很紧张，你全身的管线都比平常要紧绷8.23个点。”

“我的身体和精神状态都非常……不要碰我的门翼！”

“你需要。容我提醒你长期因高度压力处于应激状态之下会提升处理器故障的概率，你本来的小毛病已经够有意思的了。”科学家手上的力道可谓是在充足的经验加成下拿捏得恰到好处，即不易于挣脱，也不会让车门的主人感到疼痛。

“我……”

“你不放松，就不会有能量流紊乱弹。也不会有思维链接协议，什么都不会有。没有你，他们就没有存在的可能，懂吗？”

面对猎魂蛛的坚守阵地不肯退让，警车终于放弃了挣扎“……行吧。”

虽然他不会承认自己在一双老练的手在门翼上施展的魔法下，最终还是不由自主地松弛下来，也不会承认他的身体正因舒适不受控制地向对方身上靠去，如果他的门翼真的向猎魂蛛的手里送了又送，那一定是个意外。

“Teth-4上和霸天虎的战况不容乐观，我将前往督导指挥。”警车看向遥远的前方，似乎在打量所提到的那颗战略意义不断攀升的星球，“能量流紊乱弹你已经做过足够的测试了吧？我要带它们一起走。……就算没有也得带上，在一个只从报告里了解的战场上我需要它们。”

猎魂蛛引导他向内走去：“嘘，相信我，没事的。来，它们就在这里。”

四组子弹装入子空间后，警车顿时感到自己机体一沉。他调整完自身的平衡系统，转过身来，深吸了一口气：“我现在就得走了，还有很多工作等着我。”

猎魂蛛稍有抗拒地松手，最后一次感受金属面从手里滑过的触感：“可是你才……”

_【猎魂蛛忽然意识到，他听见的是自己在尖叫。】_

“职责所在。擎天柱将在一个半时后过问我近期的工作，我可不想找借口解释我晚到的这些时间都呆在哪里。如果所有人都得知道我们的往来，我也希望他是最后一个。”警车转过身来，食指戳在猎魂蛛的火种舱上，展现了十足的严肃性，“还有，下次我要思维链接协议，我希望从Teth-4回来之后就能看见它。”

猎魂蛛摸了摸自己遭车门亲吻过的地方，芯想这就是面罩的必要性：“我还想……我本来还想给你看我的未来观测器第一版模型。”

多次的经验教训后，警车对猎魂蛛自作主张的成果既警惕又芯累：“未来观测器？我从来没有说过……你什么时候开始研究这方向了？”

“业余爱好。”猎魂蛛低笑，“哪个涉足物理的科学家会对时空不感兴趣？除非他的水平真的很低。”

警车的门翼瞬间又竖起来了一些，按狼蛛的既往经验总结的指导手册，大概是到达了“因计算外的变数导致挑战欲和不愉感飙升”的那一级。“我不希望它影响思维链接协议的进度。”

_【他的底盘摇出牙酸的摩擦声，他的脑模块在自己的高频嘶喊里剧痛地共振起来。】_

“放心吧警车，你的需求永远是第一位的。事实上，我已经把主体框架搭得差不多了。”

“请告诉我是思维链接协议的框架。”

“两个都是。多线程工作是一个优秀的科学家必备的技能。”

“我希望你从能量流紊乱弹上分走的注意力不要导致它炸在我的子空间里。”

“非常不错的玩笑，以你的标准来说。警车，未来观测并不是我的最终目的，你我都知道这一方向研究的终点。以现在军备竞赛和跨星系大范围冲突的趋势，你觉得从战场上用更优的策略，更强的火力，更多的士兵要多久才能结束战争？更别说汽车人还没满足以上条件。”

警车咬住嘴唇内壁碾磨起来。他知道猎魂蛛的意思，也明白其中道理，但他并不喜欢被提醒他自己和经他手下令让他人为大局做出的所有牺牲对战争结果的影响还是微乎其微。“直接消灭起因的想法固然好，但时空穿越技术实现起来旷日经久，之前那么多的科学家都没有摸到门路，我不能在一项看不到实现可能和确定收益的技术上空耗资源。”

“你得相信我，我不是普通研究人员，我是天才。”天才摆了一个夸张的行礼姿势，“差不多十四个日周期之后我就可以对未来观测器进行最初的测试了，你有什么想知道的吗？”

“我……”

“除了哪一方赢了战争，这一条我已经帮你列上日程了。”

警车眯起眼，无声地表示“我知道你在报复我打断你”：“那就没有了。”

“不想了解一下未来的你自己吗？”

“你会看的。”

“真是了解我，我把‘未来的警车’这条排在了‘未来的奥斯塔罗斯’后面，‘未来的科学研究成果’前面，你觉得未来我们会……”

“我真的得走了，猎魂蛛，下次吧。”

奥斯塔罗斯安抚性地把手搭在猎魂蛛的手肘上：“Creator?”

视线从已经关闭的大门转至身边的造物，猎魂蛛叹了口气：“警车最近呆在家里的时间可真是越来越少了，你也觉得吧？”

警车狰狞的防护头盔从门缝里钻了回来：“最后重复一次，思维链接协议。”

“警车，这可……”门再度关上了。

* * *

_【为什么，为什么？为什么！为什么！！！】_

“Cre…re…to…r! …ator…”

猎魂蛛的光学镜猛然上线。

是记忆回涌。颤抖、锐痛、眩晕、冰冷，还有种说不出的恶芯。他用不稳的手扶住了自己的额头，他从没有经历过这么强烈的记忆回涌，无数的记忆碎片在同一时刻挤入他的处理器，每一段都漫长且深刻，同时伴有难以忍受的剧痛。

……不，记忆回涌不会造成强烈的痛苦。而且这种疼痛更多的是来源于火种，这是……

“Cr…or…rea…你还…好…怎么…”

“奥斯塔罗斯……”话甫一出口，猎魂蛛就意识到刺耳的干扰声停了下来，而自己磨损严重的发声器在正常说话时缀有非常不妙的尖锐异响。

_我一直在嘶喊？_

“你在，你还在。你在就好，再好不过了，奥斯塔罗斯。”

“你并不好，你很愤怒、受伤、困惑……你很痛苦。”奥斯塔罗斯鲜有地皱着眉，光学镜因他的忧虑而折射出更水亮的光泽。他是多么完美，多么甜蜜，多么纯粹的一项杰作啊。

“奥斯塔罗斯，我的奥斯塔罗斯，他怎么能让你与我为敌？”

奥斯塔罗斯因惊愕而睁大了眼睛：“谁？那他可选了一个错误的对象，我无论如何都不会那么做的！”

“是啊，你不会那么做的，当然不会。”发声器当前的情况令猎魂蛛只能压抑着低声说话，显得他自己也并不如何信服，“可能是错接到了平行世界线，不会这样的，不该是这样。我得再看一次。”

“等等，你现在的状态……”

“嘘，嘘……我知道自己在做什么，没事的。不过我倒真有一件事不那么清楚，你想以后为自己选什么样的涂装？绿色的？”

猛然转变的话题不禁令奥斯塔罗斯有些困惑，他歪首思索了起来：“我不知道，我还没想过，为什么这……”猎魂蛛已经趁着他分心的机会再度把神经网络接入了他的未来观测模型机。意识到自己被玩了手段，奥斯塔罗斯的嘴忍不住向上抿了起来，有些生气。

他的小小怒气很快因时间而消失，转化为担忧，又随着时间的继续重新鼓胀起来。

第二次从接驳中脱离，猎魂蛛没来得及面对叉着腰的奥斯塔罗斯就先冲进了盥洗室把他的油箱吐了个底朝天。“样本量太小，误差过大。”

第三次，经过超负荷使用和能量反流对发声器元件的侵蚀，猎魂蛛的声音哑得有些变调了，听上去都不像他自己：“也许这只是一个较小概率事件。”

第四次，他回到现实时发现自己跪倒在地上，试图站起来的时候听到了自己体内的齿轮开裂的声音。“我有一个新的理论，未来是有无穷多的可能性组成的，没有一个确定的结果。只是在每次进行观测的时候会随机坍缩成一种情形，看到的并不代表确定的情况。”

第五次，他不再尖叫了。猎魂蛛的光学镜闪动了半天才在一片雪花点里成功上线，感觉脑模块诡异地又轻又飘，像是少了一部分的重量。“现在……现在不是在乎这个的时候。”趁奥斯塔罗斯还未发现，他没有断开接驳就又重开了机器。

第六次，他对着他亲手制造调试的万恶之源看了半天，头痛欲裂，火种猛烈地抽动，想要跳出胸舱，或是从内把他自己干掉，视线好半天没有对焦，感觉注意力漂浮般难以集中。“我只是想再看一下未来发明的技术，仅此而已。”他摸索到了启动按钮。

第七次看到同样的结果之后，猎魂蛛终于放弃了。一开始他难以置信，但在连续六次徒劳的否认后，他已经接受了这个结果。而且他这会也实在坚持不下去了。

他以一个奇怪的姿势躺在地板上（地板有点凉，为什么这么凉？），茫然地盯着天花板：“我看到了所有的一切，我成功了，也失败了。”

“我要告诉警车你把自己当废渣对待。”奥斯塔罗斯居高临下地瞪着他的造物主，闷声警告。

这个名字让猎魂蛛的神经猛地抽动了一下，奥斯塔罗斯立刻泄了气，把他扶回房间里，安置在充电床上。

像是被触发了什么开关，躺到床上之后，猎魂蛛就低低地笑了起来，继而演变成歇斯底里的狂笑，直到他最后接不上风扇的换气差点温度过高才呛咳着停下来。“是啊，告诉警车，当然了。但他得先回来，你才能向他告状。”如果奥斯塔罗斯不了解他这两位监护人的关系的话，大概会觉得猎魂蛛咀嚼警车这个名字的口吻堪称黑暗。

“他总会回来的，你别想我会忘记这件事。”

“他总会回来的……你说得真对。”猎魂蛛舔舐过嘴里残留的自身能量液，“不过等他回来那还有好一会呢，奥斯塔罗斯，我们有充分的时间好好准备。有很多、很多的东西要好好准备。”

接过奥斯塔罗斯贴心地递过来的稀释能量，猎魂蛛的口罩收至两侧。他晃动手腕，看着液体挂上器壁又荡开，严肃地提问：“液态能量的表面张力系数为什么是这个数，你知道吗，奥斯塔罗斯？”

“怎么突然……不？”

“因为塞伯坦的核心枯竭了，月卫一失踪之后就对塞伯坦的潮汐引力产生了巨大影响，导致了星球的运行周期提前，社会阶级分化加重，能量的表面张力系数变小了。”

“是这样……？你真的没事吗，creator?”

“你怕蜘蛛吗？”

“不？”

“非常好，你觉得警车呢？”

“我不知道……我觉得，应该不？”

猎魂蛛的笑容在极度的疲惫下变形，那模样难以言说而令人不适：“我们很快就会知道了。”


	3. 来见见大蜘蛛，警车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伤心蜘蛛和莫名其妙且暴怒的警车。  
> 吵架接吵架。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章在翻成英语的时候加了一段车，在我把中文部分加上之前可以点这里先康  
> [ 英文版第三章](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559758/chapters/61769854)  
> 等我把中文部分的车写好加上了就删掉这一条

穿过放射地带之后，显著到有任何有光学镜的塞伯坦人就能察觉的反常让警车停住了脚步。基地熟悉的暖黄灯光不见踪影，只剩下一盏苍白的应急灯在备用电源的支撑下忽闪着，照亮了门前不多的地方。

电源的切断会导致主要警报和防护系统失灵，为防有未知的闯入者，他谨慎地停留在原地，内线呼叫了猎魂蛛：「你不在基地？」

声音代替内线做了回答：“我就在这，警车，哪里也没有去。”

听到熟悉的音色，在处理器中划掉了“外人闯入实验室，获取敏感信息”的可能性，警车松了口气，往前走了几步，着手卸下笨重的防护装甲：“你应该知道电力供应系统坏了。”

猎魂蛛给予肯定：“是我断的电源。”

“为什么？我看不见你，也感受不到你的信号，你在哪？”

没有回答。失去了电力装置运行的背景声，整个实验基地静得可怕。

在这令人毛骨悚然的寂静中，黑暗隐没的角落传来奇怪的，轻柔但嘈杂的，一时无法判断的质地摩擦的声音。迅速在处理器中对比了一遍后，警车确定至少在他上次离开之时整个基地的所有物品里，没一样的材质能发出这样的声音。

听上去像是有机物。

“那是什么？”不等回答警车就紧接上一连串的追问，“发生什么了？是你最近的实验的新材料吗？我不明白思维链接协议为什么需要听上去这么有机的材料，也不会产生这样的副产品。”

“我最近的实验，包括思维链接协议和未来观测器。”

“所以是未来观测器测试出问题了。”

“是的。”

“你切断了电源，意味着你不需要医疗设备，所以你并没有受太大的伤。但是你需要黑暗，需要知觉上的遮掩，甚至为此暂停了一切实验。你想躲起来，测试失败了？”

“没有。”

“汽车人赢了吗？”

“塞伯坦人赢了。”

“什么？”警车用力捏了捏鼻梁，“我的耐心是有限的，没有时间和你永无止境地一问一答猜谜下去，不准备出来和我好好说说到底发生了么吗，猎魂蛛？”

一片沉默。

“我不想继续这令人疲惫还毫无意义的隔空喊话了，如果你无法走出来，那么只要告诉我，你，在，哪里？”

猎魂蛛显然不愿轻易现身，他突兀地转变了话题：“你会考虑和我火种结合吗，警车？”

“什……？！”警车的声音真正地开始夹杂恼怒的意味，“回答我的问题，不要扯东扯西。”

狼蛛知道，拥有一个和警车共同的未来是非分之想，他从一开始达成合作，握上那双常年握笔的手的时候就反复自我提醒。

但这并不能阻止他咬上同一双手提供的香饵，不可抗拒地沉溺其中。为了避免自己茁壮成长的贪念把他们的合作关系弄得尴尬难看，他总是克制着不越过最后的线，在理智沉浮间为警车编织各种各样的借口来劝说自己。

**但是。**

但是，狼蛛现在想，为什么非得这样呢？

他可以改变这一切。

“我最近深刻地感觉到，我们的合作，和我们之间的搭档关系，并没有我想的那么稳固。”

“你还觉得不够吗？你手里掌握着我所有见不得光的秘密，你本人就是我的最大罪证，你还想要别的？你的胃口未免有点太大了。”

“不是你想的那样，警车，我并没有想要挟你。利益的捆绑未免有些太冰冷和容易衡量了，我想要情感上的联系。”

“我已经给过你了。”

“那不够。家庭式的生活、共同的努力和成果——哪怕那个成果是奥斯塔罗斯——对你来说都算不了什么，我太了解你是什么样的人了。”

“我从没听过有人会把火种结合作为维系合作的筹码。”

猎魂蛛非常善解人意地提议：“也许你可以成为第一个。”

“我的答案是不。”

“自然如此，这是一位真诚的合作者该有的矜持。”猎魂蛛欢快地回应，“那么你 **未来** 会考虑和我火种结合吗，警车？在我历经考验，用一桩又一桩发明实现你我共同的构想，帮你赢得这场战争之后，我配得你的青眼吗？”

“那要看情况。（不会有那一天的）”警车谨慎地选择回答，“你今天到底是什么回事，猎魂蛛？”

“既然你如此坚持，你可以自己看看是什么回事。”

不合常理。

毛骨悚然。

再先进的处理器，再算无遗策的人也无法预料到这一幕。

巨大，绒毛密布，腿和眼睛的数量多到拥挤拥挤在一起。这个……应该是猎魂蛛的……生物，看上去完全是一个纯然的有机体。是从他发声的方式来看，至少内里应该还存有金属器官。

在警车惊骇的目光里，巨大的蜘蛛拆解、变形、聚合成一个全新的，令人处理器深处静电蓄积的，半有机半塞伯坦人的存在，而且那些密集的眼睛和腿依然骄傲地彰显着存在感。

警车现在需要半仰起头来看他了，被对方身影笼罩的感觉对于缓解心理压力简直贡献出众。

这个混合体向前弯下腰，几乎要触到警车的角徽：“现在是狼蛛了。”

毛骨悚然中的毛骨悚然。

警车张开了嘴，却一句话也没说出来。好半天后，他才找回自己的声音：“我检测不到你的生命信号。”

“没错，这就是这项新技术的过人之处。”

身为汽车人军队里最优秀的战术家，警车自然一瞬间就看透了生物结合技术巨大的潜力所在：“半个恒星周期，你能给我多少这样的士兵？”

“那要看情况。”

“你想要什么？”

“我想要你。”

警车迟疑地扫过狼蛛如今令他陌生身体构造，扫过那些形态狰狞的附肢，险恶地嗫动着的口器：“你还没有说清楚这项技术是怎么来的。”

“那重要吗？”狼蛛的口器敲打在一起，发出令人装甲发痒的奇妙声音，“重要的是结果。”

警车第一次知道蜘蛛笑起来是什么模样。

他感到一阵不明的寒意，下意识地向后退了一步，但又及时制止了自己。面对现在这个形态陌生、原始、粗野，给人以微妙的恶芯与敬畏混合的感觉的猎魂……狼蛛，警车的门翼不自主地颤动着，生物本能系统自动激活，向他耳语“不能把后背弱点露给捕食者”的规则。

他把警告全部删除：“我很欣赏你在这种创造性技术上的能力和投入，但希望你没忽略小玩意儿的发明，我真的很需要思维联结协议，而且时间紧迫。”

狼蛛形状怪异的头部拧了回来：“你拒绝我？”

也许是说错了话，这套莫名其妙上线的系统又向警车发送了强烈的“战或逃”冲动。他依然没有理会：“时间紧迫的意思是两个日周期到一个半周周期的时间里我随时都可能需要思维联结协议，只是提醒一下，我相信你的效率。”如芒在背的感觉丝毫没有减轻，警车忍不住地用手摸了一下车门间的位置：“至于这项令人惊喜的大成就……我当然不会拒绝。什么时候，在哪？”

“就是现在，跟我来。”

警车踌躇了片刻，把目光固定在自己的引擎盖上，强迫自己跟了上去。

* * *

被一只蜘蛛抱着是什么感觉？

——你会觉得自己像是在毒液的作用下缓慢死去的猎物。

“这够了吗？”等到狼蛛殷切地为他抹干净了最后一点污渍，警车平静地问。

八只明黄的光学镜里一同闪过得意的流光：“我之前好像是没有说清楚，我想要你，永远地呆在我身边，和我一起。”

警车没有接茬，被愚弄的感觉让他捏紧了拳头，但最终还是选择重新关注之前的焦点，忽略了狼蛛不合时宜的俏皮话。”你在未来看见了什么？”

“没什么。”

“没什么？不久之前语焉不详说塞伯坦人赢了战争的蜘蛛想必也不是你。”

还没来得及细细品味的满足感在警车的态度下消褪殆尽，狼蛛忍不住发出抱怨意味沉重的声音，勉强回答：“我编的。”

“所以你连续联结七次把自己折腾成分不清处理器和油泵的废渣就是为了编这么一句话，真是创造力非凡。你想告诉我你之前不是在进行未来观测，是在试验压缩垃圾回收技术吗？”

“你是怎么……？”

“奥斯塔罗斯内线向我举报了你的行为。”

“哈，我忘了这回事。”

“所以。”

“所以，没错，我就是经历了七次垃圾压缩编出一句塞伯坦人未来赢了战争。”

“你今天怎么回事，什么毛病？！你到底看到了什么东西？”

“什么也没看到，我运行良好，不能更好，倒是你故障了吗？我才知道你的处理器小意外已经蔓延到音频接收器了。”

“好，非常好，所以你的生物技术也是凭空从垃圾压缩机里编出来的，天才？你还看到了什么其他技术，你知道它们任何一项都可能举足轻重，我们需要这些技术！”

“我不想说。”

“你还想要什么条件？”

“我说了我不想说！”

警车的脾气彻底失控，他试图揪住狼蛛的胸甲和颈口，却面对有机结合的机体无从下手，只好改为用力一拍：“你为什么不想说？！”

狼蛛不为所动：“我不是你的审讯对象，警车。我没有被铐在椅子上，你不用表现出这副决定一切的样子。你确定奥斯塔罗斯告诉你我做了什么是为了丰富你的逼问素材吗？”

警车的光学镜怀疑地眯起：“所以你想要不适合提出来的，胃口过大的东西。”

“我说了没有。”

“你到底有什么目的？你想去向谁卖更大的一笔价钱？”

“我已经告诉过你我想要的了，警车！但你根本没当一回事！”狼蛛不胜其烦地张开双臂，“我还能有什么目的？我们需要你！警车，这个家需要你！你为什么就不能留在我身边，留在奥斯塔罗斯身边哪里都不去？！”

警车停下了追问，像是第一次见到那样（这个机体确实很陌生）注视狼蛛。

狼蛛的换气叶因激动而嗡鸣着。他终于把他内心深处的想法喊了出来，但同时也暴露了最脆弱易伤的一面。他深知警车的反应意味着处理器正在计算，正在衡量，他几乎是提心吊胆地等待警车的判决。

在警车平静而长久的沉默下，狼蛛几乎要以为他胜利了。

有些习惯没有那么快改变，换了个新机体，他依然会对警车产生错觉。

“既然你没有诚意继续合作，那我也没必要再浪费时间了。”警车转身试图离开，但还没走出几步，就感到后颈一阵剧痛。

在坠入黑暗前，他只能听到狼蛛装模作样地唉声叹气，但掩盖不住语调里的冷意：“警车，唉警车，我本来还没有决定好要怎么对你的，你为什么非逼我不可呢？”


	4. 想要摆脱蜘蛛只能是徒劳

于一片浓郁的黑暗中重新上线，警车清醒后的第一件事就是打开内置通讯呼叫撞针。

没有回音。警车芯里诅咒了一句，开始编辑讯息。

_「我被猎魂……」_

察觉到房间内多了光源，警车猛地转过头。

狼蛛正看着他。八只眼睛，一错不错地，看着他。

没有任何上线时重启系统的过程，如果不是他这生物机械结合新技术的额外效果，就只能指向一个结果——狼蛛早已醒来，暗地里观察了他很久。

警车的火种在胸舱里狂跳起来。

狼蛛险恶地低笑，一只附肢追着滚下床的警车：“忘了告诉你了，亲爱的，整个基地已经被电讯波静默场覆盖了。但我当然有自己的通讯方式，也许你可以把要发的消息告诉我，为你服务，乐意之致。”

“到底发生了什么？你在未来看到了什么？”

“我看到了很多，很多糟糕的事情。你让我……芯碎，警车。

“你看着我，猎……狼蛛，不管你看到的是什么，是真是假，那都不是我。”警车试图以理说服他的绑架者，“你不能冲动行事。战争需要我，汽车人需要我。我们会一直合作，我会经常过来，但我不可能……”

狼蛛抢白：“汽车人的战争对你真的那么重要吗？抛开你已经投入的努力，你究竟有多在乎？你曾经想过，离开塞伯坦避难，把一切都抛在身后，这想法就没有一点遗留下来吗？”

“霸天虎们……威震天的恶行必须被阻止。”

“那是当然的。但你指的是什么恶行？为了召募士兵炸掉不肯合作的城市？为了拉拢同盟伪装霸天虎的袭击？还是……”

_一个错误。_

_一个巨大的错误。_

狼蛛实在是知道太多他的底细，警车感到失败的恼怒，还有被审判的羞耻。

_一个应该更早被抹去的错误，和罪证。_

“够了。”从牙缝里低声挤出这几个字的同时，警车激活了他的肩炮系统。

[错误：未查询到相关组件]

“那玩意很容易装载和拆解，你也知道的。”狼蛛变形模式下的肢体们和手一同摊开，“当初操作的人是谁？他应该被吊销执照。”

“你来也是一样。”与部分模组兼容不畅是冷组建群体中的偶发疾病，好在塞伯坦人还有丰富的手持武器。警车举起手枪，露出了醒来后第一个微笑：“我不知道你原来这么粗心大意，让我开始怀疑科研成果是否可靠了。”

“我亲爱的战术家，亲手扣下扳机和启动加载武器模块的自动追踪系统是完全两个概念，就像坐在指挥部发号施令和到一线战场上杀人与被杀人是完全不同的情况一样。你想必非常了解。”

“你觉得我不会开枪吗？”警车的面部表情危险地维持在抽搐的边缘。

“差不多吧。”

连着三声枪响，被命中的科学家的痛嘶悦耳至极。

“坏消息：我比以前要强壮得多了。”狼蛛直起身来，被有机物质覆盖的面孔露出一个也许可以称作嘲笑的表情：“好消息：未来的你就不会做这么愚蠢的尝试了，你还是有在进步的。”

“不要，再，重复，你脑中的幻想了。“

“幻想？我更乐意称之为未来给我的一个指示。”

“我听到了你的叫声，creator，是有……哦。”

“奥斯塔罗斯！”

正从门边往里探头张望的奥斯塔罗斯静止了：“警车？”

一支短距激光切割枪，握在警车的左手里，枪口正对着他。他读到过这种枪的制式，这是帕拉克萨斯警员的常用配备，切割的重要功能并不妨碍它在半里内将目标爆头。

“你觉得奥斯塔罗斯比以前强壮吗？”握着这支枪的手不易察觉地颤抖着。

“警车……”狼蛛压低了声音，“你只是想吓退我。你不会对着奥斯塔罗斯，我们的小家伙，一个手无寸铁误入者，一个纯洁的新生塞伯坦人开枪的。”

警车紧绷得像是随时要断开：“我为什么不会。”

“你该明白自欺欺人在我这里不管用，警车，我太了解你了。”狼蛛缓慢地试图靠近。

“所有的手，放在我看得见的地方。”

狼蛛看着奥斯塔罗斯，把手举了起来。“警车，你也该看看你自己的手，滴血不沾，干干净净。但你拉拢、引诱、胁迫，或是利用大义‘说服’每一个人为你所用，替你干那些你做不出来的脏活。就这样，你运筹帷幄，驱动着数不清的正规下属，还有见不得光的线人、执行人、间谍、科学家（狼蛛用一条附肢指向自己），布下拥有无穷独立节点又连为一体的巨网，影响着战局。就像趴在蛛丝中心的蜘蛛一样，看起来我们相似的点还真不少。”

“我和你没有相似之处。”警车从嫌恶地从牙缝里挤出，而狼蛛充耳不闻。

“但不同的是——”狼蛛突然动了起来，以惊人的速度喷出蛛丝，“我喜欢干脏活。”

这一变故完全出乎警车的意料和有机生命生理知识之外，还未反应过来，他手中的枪就被蛛丝粘走，重重甩在对面的墙上，震得他音频接收器一阵晕眩……不，不是这里的问题，后颈遗留下的伤口的隐痛让警车想起来之前的遭遇，是他的处理器。他的门翼扇动，试图稳住自己的身形，但狼蛛自然会抓住这一空隙。

左肩连轴处一股大力传来，在狼蛛从这个新躯壳中获得的蛮横力量的作用下，警车向后飞去。但在他正以为自己要以非常不利的姿势硬摔在地的时候，奥斯塔罗斯，片刻前正被他用枪指着作为筹码的奥斯塔罗斯快步冲过来，一个滑跪接住了他。

警车惊愕地望进那双矩阵蓝的眼睛，在里面没有找到一丝怨怼。但还没来得及吐出一个字，就被狼蛛重新揪了起来，用力按在了墙上。

狼蛛对多线程工作能力的自豪并非空洞的吹嘘，现在多出来的肢体更是把这项技能提上新的台阶。他一边快速地放出层层蛛丝，一边轻声诱哄：“先回你的房间去，奥斯塔罗斯，警车很快会和我们和好的。”

脚步声。警车脱离当前困境最大的希望离去了。又黏又韧的有机物质如活物般迅速缠绕在他的腕部、膝部和腰部，一股脱离于主体的细丝不怀好意地盘据在他的引擎盖和车前灯上。

“你怎么能用奥斯塔罗斯来对付我？你怎么能用奥斯塔罗斯来对付我？”狼蛛反反复复地质问，说不出是在控诉哪个警车更多，“我不舍得动奥斯塔罗斯一分，你怎么能拿枪指着他？！”

警车露出疲惫的神情：“你不明白吗？如果我们是同样的人，理性、准确，就不会有今天这些事情。”

“还在强调你视角偏执的自我认识？”

“我会找到出去的办法的，你不可能永远关着我，我永远，永远会看到你顾及不过来的防护漏洞，然后离开。”警车以仅存的最后尊严，克制自己没有说出逃跑这个词。他被束缚的双手在空中挥动着减少他处于弱势境地的信息，“ 而且，谦虚地说，我在汽车人中也算身居高位，他们会来找我的。撞针知道我们的往来，他也很清楚这个基地在哪里，就算我不通知他，他也迟早会来的。”

“你是在提醒我把你藏到别的地方去吗？”

”我的特工们有特殊的办法找到我，位置转移是没有用的。”

“我怀疑这一点，你真的会喜欢让自己的行踪分毫不差地掌握在别人手里？”

警车眯起眼：“对，不可能，所以你准备把我带到哪里？”

“我没有心思和你玩猜谜游戏，不如就算你们其实有吧，这段时间里我可以对你做的事情也可多了。”不顾警车的抗拒，狼蛛亲昵地贴上了对方的面孔，“我可以把你紧紧地绑起来，倒吊在房间中央，让你感觉不到门翼和四肢的存在，你目之所及尽是黑暗，能看见和感觉到的只有我。而我对你一向可大方了，会让你充分地感受我，从里到外，从火种到处理器，都是我，只有我。”

警车没有出声，风扇的工作也依然平静，但身体下意识地向后靠去。

“奥斯塔罗斯也许会孤单吧，杰作如他，在此世上只有一个是多么的遗憾，我可以在你的这里，”狼蛛点了点警车的油箱，蛛腿上的毛发刮过涂漆的感觉让警车觉得被点中的地方翻腾起来，“放入更多的小小杰作，他们也许不会再像奥斯塔罗斯那样善解人意，但因为像你，这种不讨人喜欢的特质也会变得可爱起来。”

“等你的下属、你的同僚终于找到你的时候，就会看见……啊，不好意思，如果全身装甲都被换过一遍的话，他们还能找到你，认出你吗？那个时候，你还会想要离开吗，我的警车，我的缪斯。”

随着狼蛛过于形象的描述，警车的脸色变得越发难看。

_撞针曾经评价过猎魂蛛：“对你的痴迷过于病态，家蛇迟早会在你把玩的时候给你一口。”_

_爵士也旁敲侧击过：“操纵人心的事情，你还是得及时抽手，Prowler.”他也许对为警车提供新玩意儿的合作者是谁、身居何处、每次有何往来了如指掌，也许只是隔着雾玻璃有所猜测，你永远无法准确推断爵士的情报储备。_

_当时警车是怎么想的？他自信满满，觉得这份执着正可为他所用。他的回答是：“猎魂蛛还有很大的价值。”和“一切都在掌握之中。”_

_我早该了结这一切，在事态恶化到爆发边缘之前。_ 警车想着。

但是再先进的处理器也算不到所谓“未来”的催化效果如此烈性，在未来观测器事件之前，他们的合作关系明明还很良性，离出现问题还有很远的距离。

“吓到你了吗？奇怪。我可是一直默认以洞察力为豪的你，早就看清我的本质，但还是选择了我，与我共同创造出奥斯塔罗斯。这教我如果不喜欢你呢，我的缪斯？”狼蛛又为自己的幽默咯咯笑了起来，“ 只是个玩笑，别担心，我不会那么对你的。我有别的办法。”

贴在自己身上的引擎随笑声震动得令警车发痒，但他无暇顾及这些——真希望狼蛛对自己新身体的口腔润滑剂能管得好一点。他尽力维系语调里的冷酷和不为所动：“你疯了。”还想再说些什么，但出口的有气无力让警车选择了闭嘴。他流露的弱势已经够多了。

狼蛛不置可否地哼了一声：“也许吧，伟大的创造力带来的小小副作用。”

见警车的注意力不再集中在自己身上，而是开始扫视观察环境，狼蛛不甘寂寞地捏住前警官的双颊，逼迫他看向自己。

警车的光学镜向来是精密而凝滞的两块冰蓝，轻易地打破了无数人对汽车人蓝的刻板印象。但如今，里面的渗入的恐惧逃不过训练有素的观察者，而尽力掩饰的举动更是使之加倍可口。

狼蛛露出以他如今的面目构造所能做出的最甜蜜的微笑：“来，我给你看一个阴暗的东西。是不是有些听腻了？除了奥斯塔罗斯，我还真想不起来创造过什么不阴暗的东西，没办法，谁让你就需要这样的我呢？”

他牵住警车的手，将他引向深处。若非警车被绑在一处的双手，若非他踉跄的步伐，倒也真像一对亲密恋人。

“怎么不说话了，警车？你不是一向言辞犀利，几句话就勾画别人的命运的吗？”狼蛛的尾音缀上了危险的腔调。

打定主意不能让他的绑架者获得更多的满足感，警车把嘴唇抿得严丝合缝。他动用起了长时间警官生涯潜移默化进他火种深处的旧知识：合作，但不给予对方最急迫的心理需要，增加生存率。他把当前的情况当作一起普通的绑架案来教科书式地应对，冷静得仿佛自己并非身处蜘蛛的洞窟，而是场外指导。

“没关系，我这个阴暗的东西刚好能让人开口，不管你想不想，喜欢不喜欢。这就是因匹塔斯。”

* * *

警车尽了最大的努力把自己的脚跟钉到地板里，扭动挣扎着拒绝走向自己的坟墓。但说实话，一个被黏糊到恶芯，坚韧到勒人的蛛网缚住双手、双腿的战术家，被缴了械的前警官，久居高位的文官面对光从手的数量上（更不要说体型和力量了）就占据绝对上风巨型蜘蛛实在没有什么胜算。

他的挣扎也不像自己想的那样有力，给狼蛛带来的趣味多过麻烦。

“住手，猎……狼蛛。我承认我今天算不上什么友好的合作者，但先开始的人是你，这点上就当我们扯平了。让我们抛开今天的不愉快，继续延续我们成果菲然的合作，你有什么要求？一切都可以协商。”眼见不知道做什么用但从名字上就知道肯定不太亲切的刑具近在咫尺，而救援……目前他恐怕甚至还没判定为失踪。形式比人强，警车最终还是张口恳求：“你不能把我没做的事归罪于我。我、我……狼蛛，看在过去的分上。”

“没做，还是没来得及做？我看到你把奥斯塔罗斯从我身边带走，却让他加入了最为危险的雷霆救援队，最后还用他来对付我。你说我看见的是幻觉，你说没发生的事情不作数，但你猜怎么着？你刚刚证明了你就是这样的人。“

“我不会真的对奥斯塔罗斯开枪，你知道的。你知道的！”

“不用害怕，警车。我什么时候让你流过血了？”狼蛛关切地抚过警车脸上的蚀刻线，“我保证，不会痛的。”

狼蛛把他的缪斯按在了因匹塔斯上。.

[录像开始]

_认罪吧，警车，亲口承认我们共同完成的一切，自己毁灭你逃离的全部意义。_

蜘蛛从来不是生命里容易赶走的房客。

“我想到了一个办法，用霸天虎炸弹复制帕拉克萨斯陨落事件。”

“我是对的，我们招到了足够的新鲜血液，就像在帕拉克萨斯一样。”

“他们中的百分之六十在之后的十年里失去了生命，另有百分之三十多活了四十年。……就像帕拉克萨斯人一样。”

“……我向猎魂蛛发出了邀请。”警车歪在审判椅中，车门委屈地顶在椅背上，他的眼中没有焦点，像是在看远处虚构的审判人意象，又像是注视着许多这么多年以前的一切。“霸天虎有X中队，我们有雷霆救援队。霸天虎有MTO，于是我们也造了MTO。但霸天虎还有炸弹部队，并且正在着手制造新的对星球超级战士，也许还有更多。如果永远只是刚刚匹敌，或是跟在霸天虎的背后拾人牙慧，甚至跟不上对方的军备竞赛，怎么可能取得战争的胜利？我们需要更危险、杀伤力更强的武器，更隐秘的杀手锏，更决定性的技术。我们不能输。我不能输。”

“他对派别有什么忠诚可言呢？我必须……我给了他更多，我养刁了他的胃口，我有意放纵他的痴迷。我要在汽车人这边加上所有筹码，至少不能让他倒向霸天虎，我必须……”

“继续说下去，说更多，警车。”狼蛛的八只眼睛都闪烁着恶意的愉快光辉。

顺着他的要求，警车源源不断地说了下去。直到他的发声器破损。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：为了兼顾创造者和父亲的含义，creator 用了英文。


End file.
